


Don't Give In

by femmenoire



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is tormented by the thought of Iris with... Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give In

Iris could sleep through anything. Eddie wasn’t sure why that comforted him, but it did. 

At the very least it meant that he could hide his “nightmares” from her for a little while. Eventually she would notice the bags under his eyes or Joe would say something about him being sluggish on duty. 

But for now she was softly snoring while he lay awake, a cold sweat drying on his body. 

Calling it a nightmare would be too dramatic and Eddie Thawne was not dramatic. Practical? Yes. Driven? Absolutely. Dramatic? Not by a long shot. 

Iris turned over in her sleep. 

Eddie wondered about Barry. 

***

The dreams always started the same: Iris was at Jitters. 

Eddie came to surprise her when his shift ended early. Well, earlier than normal. 

Sometimes she was cleaning up for the day: mopping the floor or packing up leftover baked goods to donate to the local women’s shelter. Sometimes she was sitting in a fluffy chair, her legs tucked underneath her, laptop resting on her thighs, tapping away at her keyboard. 

The Flash. 

Even in a dream, he annoyed Eddie. 

Well not him necessarily. No, what annoyed Eddie was Iris’ reaction to him. 

“He saved a baby last night,” she would say, her eyes bright with the biggest smile. 

“He stopped a robbery,” she said, ignoring the double murderer he and Joe had apprehended. 

The Flash was the only thing Iris cared about sometimes. 

And Barry. She would never let him forget Barry. 

And just like that his dreams became something different.

***  
They weren’t sexual at first. 

At this point Eddie wasn’t sure about much, but he was sure that his first dreams about Iris and Barry were 100% non-sexual.

Eddie had a vivid picture of Iris and Barry laughing and joking, and touching (why are they always touching each other), while he watched through a window.

But over time it all became something else. 

The only thing that remained the same was Eddie watching from outside. He looked on, horrified but enraptured, while Iris and Barry laughed. And… touched. 

It started innocently.

***  
“It’s your turn,” Iris said, her voice full of play. 

They were playing checkers. Eddie figured out their tells immediately. Iris smiled too wide when she thought she was winning and bit her lip when she was hoping Barry wouldn’t take her piece. She watched his hands closely as if hoping she could will them to comply with her wishes.

Barry… well, Barry didn’t have a tell so much as a large weakness. Iris. He watched her face when he should have been watching the board. 

She took his queen; he stopped breathing. 

His eyes locked on her teeth biting her bottom lip. Eddie followed his gaze and he became lost in the sight as well. 

It was only a dream, but it was damn hard for Eddie not to sympathize with Barry. 

Iris was everything. 

But eventually, and Eddie was never sure how they got to this point, Barry wasn’t just looking. 

Eventually he and Iris were hugging. And Eddie was forced (by whom?) to watch, riveted in place while their hug lasted a little too long. While Barry’s hand dipped lower and lower down her back, until it was resting softly on her butt, his breath caught in his throat. Eddie’s breath stalled as well. 

Neither of them was sure of Iris’ reaction until she pulled back to look in Barry’s eyes. He couldn’t meet her gaze. Eddie wanted her to push him away. Or…something else. 

She opted for something else. 

***  
It was slow, the path her left hand took, down his chest, over his stomach, across his jeans. 

Eddie knew when she reached his, probably quickly hardening, dick. Barry’s intake of break was audible. 

And Eddie couldn’t have missed Iris’ small smile. 

They were both unsure. It was clearly their first time. But they’d thought about it, Eddie was sure. She was too confident and he was too willing. 

Eddie couldn’t see exactly what Iris was doing, but he could hear Barry’s belt buckle as it loosened and Barry responded quickly to aid Iris in her endeavor. 

Eddie wanted to be angry. He wanted to burst through the window where he was perched, with the most perfect angle through which to see them. He wanted to call them out. 

Instead, his hands moved to loosen his own belt. His palm slid over the head of his penis. He sighed in relief.

He wanted this as much as Iris and maybe even as much as Barry. When Barry leaned in slowly to press his lips to Iris’, Eddie held his own breath in anticipation. And he didn’t release the air filling his lungs until he saw Barry’s tongue slip past Iris’ moist lips. 

Eddie closed his eyes momentarily and remembered what it felt like to kiss her. Imagining he was Barry. 

It was so wrong, but he didn’t care.  
***  
Eddie wasn’t sleeping. Iris had already figured that out. But he kept avoiding her questions when she tried to find out why. 

So she poured him another cup of coffee. 

“You want some eggs?” She asked hoping he’d say no, because she was still trying to hide her lack of cooking proficiency. She could order dinner like no other and she could bake her way into heaven (her dad’s favorite saying), but cook-cook… No. That wasn’t Iris’ forte. 

“I’m ok babe. I’m not so hungry today,” Eddie replied looking wistfully at the oven. 

Maybe he knows, Iris thought. 

“You sure, Eddie? I don’t mind.”

Eddie stared at the oven for a few seconds more. And then his glaze slid to Iris. Well Iris’ chest to be more exact, and he licked his lips. 

“I’m gonna go shower. I’m running late,” he said, as he was halfway out of the kitchen. 

Iris slumped against the counter. 

“He definitely knows,” she said out loud. 

***  
Eddie had already showered.

But he needed the sound of the water to hide his moans… and the rapid beat of his hand slapping against his groin. 

It was the eggs. Well not so much the eggs themselves, but the thought of her putting on an apron and cooking. He’d had this dream before.

Iris was in her flowery apron, stirring something in a large bowl. 

Barry’s hands gripped her hips first, his fingers squeezed and flexed. Iris’ head turned slightly; she could probably just barely see him out of the corner of her eye.

He moved in, hips first, until his body fit snugly against her ass. 

Eddie was certain she pressed backwards against Barry’s body and he stroked himself faster at the thought.

She didn’t stop stirring until Barry’s hands were pulling her panties over her hips. She pushed the bowl away from her just as Barry bent her body over the counter. Eddie watched with bated breath while Barry ran his palms slowly over the globes of her ass. Iris squirmed and pressed her thighs together in anticipation. 

Iris’ mouth opened in a low moan when Barry’s right hand pressed between her legs. The water went lukewarm as Eddie pumped his dick furiously. He was so close. 

Barry’s hand was wet and he stroked himself a few times before guiding himself into Iris. Painfully slow. He was gasping for air by the time his balls were pressed against Iris’ body. 

Eddie was shooting long ropes of cum in the shower by that point. But before he could return fully to his senses he had a clear picture of Iris, looking over her shoulder, a wicked grin on her face aimed at Barry. “Faster,” she said. Barry’s innocent smile was eager. He wanted to please her. 

Eddie knew that smile all too well. 

***  
Eddie’s usual ten minute drive to work was ten minutes too long. 

He couldn’t play the radio loud enough to drown out the exhaustion and his frazzled nerves. 

And there would never be enough distraction to hide the fact that these weren’t dreams anymore. They were fantasies. 

He was fantasizing about his girlfriend fucking her best friend. 

Who does that? Why would he do that? Was he jealous? Was he bi? Was he picking up on something? Or just making it all up? 

There were so many questions that Eddie had no idea how to answer. It didn’t help that he spent all day every day surrounded by the Wests and Barry. 

He left Iris at home to spend the day with her father who, no matter how much grudging respect he had for Eddie, seemed to only trust Barry around his precious daughter. That was either a good thing or a really bad thing. Eddie wasn’t sure yet. 

And then there was Barry. Granted, he didn’t have to spend much time with Barry, but sometimes his presence at a crime scene just inflamed all of Eddie’s senses. 

Come to think of it, this whole thing started with that damn cologne. 

“That’s an interesting scent you’re wearing, Allen,” Detective Fusco said. “A bit girly isn’t it?”

Barry smelled himself, for some reason. “Is it?” He looked at Eddie with a puzzled grin. 

Eddie smiled absently. He didn’t think it smelled too girly, but it was familiar. 

It was as if Barry was following his mind as it worked. “Iris bought it for me. It’s the male version of her favorite perfume,” Barry said sheepishly.

Eddie didn’t know what to say.

“I think she got it as a free gift with purchase or something. And she said you don’t wear cologne.” Barry ended that last sentence in almost a whisper, clearly uncomfortable. 

After a very awkward moment of silence between them Eddie finally replied. “Uh yea. I… I don’t. I’m gonna go talk to some witnesses. Call me when you find something.”

Eddie had had his first dream about Iris and Barry that night. 

But what did it all mean? 

“You’re late!” Joe’s voice broke through Eddie’s confusion. 

Eddie turned red. 

“Don’t you live like 5 blocks from here,” Barry asked and then shoved half a donut into his mouth. 

“Stop making a mess,” Joe aimed at Barry. “People will think you don’t have any home training.”

“Sorry,” Barry said and wiped the sugar from around his mouth, sheepishly. 

“Yea, sorry partner,” Eddie said just as sheepishly. “I’m not… I haven’t been sleeping well.”

The look on Joe’s face made Eddie want to fly to Australia and crawl into the smallest, darkest cave he could find.

“No… no it’s not because,” Eddie stammered. He saw Barry cringing at him out of the corner of his eyes. 

Joe stood from his desk stiffly. “There’s a B&E in old town… I’ll take Barry.” He strode away quickly, calling for Barry over his shoulder. 

“Coming,” Barry said eagerly. As he strode past Eddie he gave him a sympathetic look. “Dude…”

***  
By the time Eddie made it back to his apartment he was exhausted. 

Joe had sent him all over town doing follow up interviews with old people about a string of burglaries at retirement apartments all over town. After half a dozen old women of every race confusing him for their favorite sons, grandsons and nephews, Eddie had wanted to bash his head into his steering wheel. 

All he wanted, as he put his key into the lock was to fall into bed and sleep. For the first time since they started dating he found himself wishing Iris wasn’t there when he opened the door. He felt guilty. 

He could hear the tv and he knew she was there. The house smelled like pizza. Eddie remembered that he hadn’t eaten all day. 

“HA,” Iris yelled. 

“How?” It was Barry’s voice. Eddie stopped mid step. 

“I’m amazing that’s how.”

“I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Just try string be- Ah!” 

“Gotcha,” the sound of childish triumph in Barry’s voice made Eddie feel… something. 

“Don’t,” Iris whined. Eddie had never heard that sound from her before. “Barry!” 

“Ask nicely and I might let you go.”

What the hell was going on, Eddie wondered, but he made no attempt to move. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds and all Eddie could hear was the white noise of the television playing. And then…

Her voice was soft, low, just above a whisper. Eddie had heard it before. It was the voice she usually used when she was ready to go to bed. 

“Pleeeaaase, Barry.”

Barry replied with a strangled groan. 

Eddie took a few slow steps toward the living room. What the hell was going on? Was he dreaming? 

Just before he turned into the living room, Eddie took a deep breath. He wondered what he would do if he turned the corner and this was like the dream he’d had last week. What if he walked in on Iris, on her knees in front of Barry, her hand gripping his dick, while her tongue swiped the head slowly, over and over? What if Barry, too unsure of what to do with his hands, was running his fingers through her hair while he looked deeply, lovingly into her eyes? What if, just before she allowed all of Barry into her mouth, she turned to see Eddie standing there, watching, and locked eyes with him? What if she held Eddie’s gaze while she sucked Barry into her mouth, slowly, inch by inch? 

What if Eddie asked to join?

***  
Eddie steeled himself for the possibility, far-fetched as it seemed. Hopeful. 

He turned into the living room. They were on the couch, engrossed. 

In a video game. 

“How do I shoot the rocket launcher,” Iris said frantically. 

“Why would I tell you that? I’m about to win!”

“Pleeeease, Barry,” she said, still low and deep. 

“It only works on me once a day, Iris,” Barry replied. 

Eddie could just see the pout on her face. 

Instead of saying hi, Eddie turned and headed to the bathroom. He’d talk to them after he’d showered. 

He was undressing, the steam rising when the image popped into his head. 

Iris was splayed on his bed, naked, vulnerable but commanding. Barry’s head was between her legs. She was squirming, her moans growing louder by the second. 

Eddie was watching from the door, just outside of the room. 

He pushed his boxers down his thighs and squeezed his cock in his left hand. The pressure made his head fall forward with a quick grunt. 

Barry stopped and looked towards Eddie. His mouth was covered in her juices. Eddie’s breath stopped. 

“You coming or what,” Barry asked with that same grin. The “I’ll do anything you say, Iris” grin that made Eddie wonder sometimes… if there was something he was missing between them. 

But he didn’t worry about that right now. He slipped into the shower and fantasized about biting and sucking Iris’ nipples while Barry licked and sucked her clit.

Just for tonight he decided not to think about it too hard. He told himself he would worry about all of this tomorrow, while squirting some of Iris’ body wash into his hand to stroke himself with. 

His shoulders relaxed at the smell. 

Eddie was close to coming when he realized that it wasn’t only her smell.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Jessie Ware "Champagne Kisses"


End file.
